Everything's Okay
by LadyDevimon
Summary: Tribute to 9-11. Tai and Kari visit America, New York. While there they encounter a wild adventure. A reality hits hard as they learn how precious life truely is... AU


Digimon Digital Monsters  
  
Tribute to 9-11 Sept. 11, 2001 Disclaimer: T_T I don't nothin'  
  
Forget all that 02 ending crap, and imagine a world where Digimon do exist but only in the Digidesined hearts as the world around them crumbles. America is under attack and who better to save the day or at least witness the most memorable event so far in history as it takes place.  
  
For those who lost Family: Mother's, Father's ect. Life isn't fair. Nothing comes that's wanted sometimes and I know know one can take that pain away from you, but at least try to do what you know in your heart that loved one would want you to.READ ON!_~ (and move on, make something of urself be proud!)  
  
August 28,2001  
  
"Are you all set? It nearly time to go. I don't want you both to miss your plane! Hurry UP!" Val Kamiya bellowed to both her children as she rushed hurriedly to make sure both Kari and Taichi had everything they would need for their trip to America.  
  
Not that she herself had never been there. On the contrary in her younger years-not that she was that old being 36 and all-as a teen with some friends as in Rose, Charlie, Allen, and Keiko-surprise surprise-as transfer student in a American transfer group thing/organization, anyhow they stayed an entire summer with a loving-rich-family.  
  
In fact Mrs. Jenness and Val remained pen pals. Spending an entire summer in California had been the best summer of her life. An arm suddenly wrapped around her slender waist, causing Val to jump out of her thoughts and right into Mr. Kamiya's awaiting arms. His warmth spread threw her. As he lovingly ran his hands threw her silky smooth hair.  
  
Val nuzzled beneath him; against his chest between his bold shoulders his arms wrapped her up in a bear of a hug. Val sighed contently against him. He was her rock the only person in the world she held above all others, her special someone that made her happy in her times of need and made her feel safe above all else. He belonged to her always and forever. "Are we cozy getting down there or what?" Keiko asked genuinely confused. The man once walked right past her without a second thought, as she stood right next to the door when he opened it and she had been wearing her best sexiest lingerie, the idiot walked right past her sat on the couch, flicked on the TV and continued to watch football some championship.  
  
Boy had she gone off on him, and he didn't even notice her until she stepped in front of the television set and he had the nerve to ask "Hon, you do realize your in my way? Right. Why aren't you dressed?" he had asked. And then muttered, "What if someone was at the door? What if I had a client with me?.." Of course he couldn't finish.  
  
"WHOP" the sound of her open hand making contact with his face. "What do you mean get dressed? I am dressed. And I was expecting you to be.I don't know.turned on by my apparel!" Of course that was before Taichi and Kari were born they had been Newly weds, but for a week after that Keiko got none, not from her no touch infact he slept on the couch. Of course after his punishment was over boy had they some fun! Lord only knew how hard it was to walk after the first night of their make-up!  
  
"Sweetheart? Are you even listening to me? Hello?" But Keiko was no sissy once you've upset him there was no way around it. That and Val knew Keiko was the best in bed!-not that she had ever been with anyone else. Kei had been her very first and far as she was concerned her first and only-with those few facts other than the fact he never got angry. Val herself had never seen him mad especially not in front of the kids.  
  
Even that time when Tai mistakenly toke Kari outside when she had a fever and then she developed pneumonia not to mention she almost died, and threw it all even though she herself had lost her mind with anger and fear and blamed Tai who wasn't old enough to understand what he had done, Keiko had kept his cool. Under any circumstance he kept his cool.  
  
A hard shake erupted Val out of her thoughts. Keiko's face appeared in front of her a look of purely honest concern, for her and no other. "Hey, you feeling, okay?" Val looked deep into her husbands eyes the love of her life, her protector, her.the plane! It won't wait for them. It was a passing thought, gone as soon as it had come.  
  
"Keiko" Val looked up dreamily into his eyes. His lips were soooo tempting. just to kiss them with their luscious ruby red color she could kiss him forever. And his eyes such a beautiful hazel color so light and deep at the same time. Val pushed herself on her tippy-toes and gently kissed his lips.  
  
They were so soft, he looked surprised by her actions but then she felt his arms embrace her tightly, pulling her so close she felt almost as if she were a part of him. So soft and wet and they belonged to her and only her. Val in turn wrapped her arms around his broad yet slender neck bringing her soft lips ever so closer to his.  
  
"Hey! Mom were ready! Yuck!" Val knew the instant the voice interrupted their passionate kiss it was Kari. Damn kids! "Ever heard of getting a room!" Tai yelled from inside his room obviously catching the disgusted sound in Kari's voice that Keiko and herself were making-out in the front hallway of their cozy small yet comfy apartment.  
  
Sighing Keiko pulled his lips away from hers. "We can wait until after they leave some real *fun* okay?" Val nodded mad at Kari for interrupting their fun. It was rare that they got any time away from their kids not that it bothered her, not that much.  
  
That was one of the main reasons Val had been so quick to let both Taichi and Kari go to America on all expense paid trip for two weeks to visit Jane one of Tai's off the coast friends who lived in New York. The problem Val herself had with them going was the girl's stepmother. Karen the woman couldn't care less that Jane had invited all of the Elite to their place in New York.  
  
The woman wouldn't have cared less if one of the kids had died right in front of her the woman was as sharp as a tack and as thick as a jar of peanut butter. Karen simply didn't care about anyone but herself and that gay best friend of hers Jack Mcfarlen. And Jane father he was okay she had met him while in a rush to get to some "important meeting" in ten seconds flat. Before he left out the door to catch some important flight back in America.  
  
At the time it was her first time meeting him, in her own opinion he was a very intelligent man, Handsome and he deserved some one much better than her. Although if you had a problem with clothes Karen could point to the nearest expensive clothing store. Not that she was a gold digger; she had been Jane's stepmother since the girl was five. Val just didn't trust her; she didn't trust Karen as far as she could throw her.  
  
"I guess I could wait until they leave," Val answered Keiko with an automatic sigh. "Guys, you both ready yet?" she asked for the second time that morning as she slipped out of Keiko lovingly warm embrace and stood outside Tai's bedroom with its door wide open as usual.  
  
"Yeah were both ready, but Kari and I will understand if you'll both want to have a little more fun in your room or perhaps right outside our bedroom doors," Tai said with a laugh which was met with a look of clear impatience that shut his mouth rather quickly.  
  
"How about you answer my question respectfully?" Val said in a now weary tone. "He means, were glad you to are so madly in love and Tai could only wish he had a girlfriend like you Mom," Kari said in teasing tone until Tai eyes got this sudden faraway look.  
  
Tai has had this thing for that girl what's her name Sora for a while now. Val hoped he'd tell her soon about his feelings for her. Every time some one mentioned anything remotely close to a relationship and love Tai would get this faraway look in his eyes. All teens have a first love and Tai's was Sora. The girl used to be on Tai's soccer team till recently she expressed her feelings for her love of the sport tennis. She now played on a local Odiaba team and was pretty good at it to.  
  
Val personally hoped he'd tell the girl soon, before someone else did or someone else caught her eye and she asked him or at least she hoped it was a he and Tai at that. Tai trusted her enough to tell her and no other about his secret crush he developed over this past summer. When Sora had gone away to Tennis camp looking like a hopeful little girl and came back a very pretty *developed* young woman attracting attention wanted and unwanted wherever she went. If the girl was as smart as Tai claimed she was she'd fall in love with Tai. But not everything in life is fair and she had told Tai so, when he first came to her about it.  
  
Kari frowned at Tai, probably wondering what his problem was. "Kari why don't you go tell your father we'll be leaving in a few minutes. And while you're at it start moving your stuff to the car. We'll catch up in a few minutes alright?" Val asked to get Kari attention away from her brother and back to the task at hand.  
  
"Yeah sure. Alright. See you two at the car," Kari answered as she left the room with a reluctant look. Kari disliked to be left out of things but when it came to Tai she was always reluctant to leave him alone as if she were trying to watch over him or something or other.  
  
Val tried to coax Tai into to talking about it but he merely walked out of the room mumbling about putting his suitcase in the car. It was a good thing the both weren't flying with a commercial airline the plane would have left without them. Instead they were flying with a private Leer Jet owned by mutual friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye mom I'll miss you, but look on the bright side you and Dad finally have some alone time," Kari said smiling. Tai frowned before saying his good-bye, during the whole ride over Tai seemed distant but before she could comment on his giving everyone the silent treatment Keiko had given her this don't-you-dare-ask look and then this its-none-of-your-business- look when she had asked anyway.  
  
Although all she got out of Tai was a measly shrug as if to say the answer probably wouldn't matter or perhaps he was just having pre-flying jitters she had had those once before taking a flight out with Keiko to meet his family during the Kamiya family Reunion of course that was before meeting Keiko's perfectionist mother. The woman clearly hadn't mush of Val and had said so boldly to her face.  
  
Keiko being the idiot he was didn't know whether to take his mother's side or Val's thankfully he had taken hers telling his mother how much he loved Val and would do anything for her. At the time they were both still in collage and Val had just gotten her heart crushed by both Allen and very best friend Rose-who were now happily married with two kids-Val had been crushing him for a while back then and when reality came-a-knocking at her door boy did Val feel like crap. Worthless crap at that. And there was Keiko suddenly telling her, he had loved her for a long time, a very long time but never had the heart to tell her until then. Boy had he rocked her boat!  
  
Keiko had actually dragged her along with him to his family's Reunion, and when Keiko told his mother how he had felt about her truly, it had been the first time he had ever said anything about it she had felt proud and happy and safe. That's when she knew she'd loved Keiko all, along he had always been there for her and Allen had only come to be passing crush. Although she hadn't talked to either Allen or Rose until that fateful day in the park after both Kari and Tai had been born. That's a different story.  
  
"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. I'll miss you guys," Tai said giving them a hug in turn along with Kari. As Kari walked to ward the door leading toward the jet, Tai leaned forward and whispered in a rather loud voice and said with a self- righteous grin, "Have fun you two lovebirds, but not to much fun, I don't think I'd want another little brother or sister so play it safe," Tai ended with a wink.  
  
Val's mouth dropped open as Keiko playfully punched Tai in the arm although in Val's eyes the punch was anything but playful. "Okay. Okay!" Tai laughed a very infectious laugh and soon she found herself joining him along with Keiko who gave his son the never-play-like-that-again look, which Tai ignored. "Bye mom!" Tai repeated as he ran for the same door Kari had previously walked threw backwards waving with a big happy grin planted on his face.  
  
Val was happy that Tai was happy. Tai was her little boy. Always and forever.  
  
************************************  
  
As the jet took off into the mornings light, Val had to squint to see the jet visually lifted off the ground and flew into the vast never ending sky. Strong wrapped around her.  
  
*Keiko* "How about we check into that spa in Reedington, now that the kids are out of are hair? Hmm Sound good to you?" Keiko whispered in his mesmerizing voice. Turning around him she nodded. "Do you.do you think they'll be okay? Safe and all.maybe we should have gone with them.maybe." Val was cut off as Keiko lips were pressed against hers and for once there was no one to interrupt them. No damn kids. 


End file.
